


Спать и видеть сны

by Duches



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Капитан не спал уже три дня. Что предпримет Спок?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест ЗФБ. Тема "Сыновья и любовники".  
> В тексте использованы слегка переделанные цитаты из оригинального произведения Д.Г.Лоуренса "Сыновья и любовники":  
> «... всего лучше спится, когда делишь постель с тем, кого любишь. Тепло, чувство защищённости и мира в душе, полнейший покой, оттого что чувствуешь рядом родного человека, делает сон крепче, целительным для души и тела…», «В сущности любовь – огромная улыбка…»  
> Автор очень старался описать новый способ пить чай, но вот здесь (www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWpXG530oY8) с 0:39 можно точно посмотреть, как именно это происходило

– Так что, как мне ни тяжело это признать, но в данном случае медицина бессильна, – заключил Маккой. – Тут скорее поможет твой нервный захват.

– Вы уверены, доктор? – уточнил Спок.

– Нет, совершенно не уверен. Но если не сработает вулканское вуду, то у нас остается только удар битой по голове… А как сам понимаешь, мозгов у Джима мало, и вышибать последние совершенно не хочется.

– Хочу вам напомнить, что айкью капитана…

– Айкью капитана может достигать заоблачных высот, но это вовсе не мешает ему вовсю рисковать собственной шеей. Так что давай сойдемся на том, что с мозгами у него проблемы.

Спок позволил себе еле заметно пожать плечами. В принципе он был где-то и в чем-то согласен с Маккоем, но самому доктору было не обязательно об этом знать, иначе он стал бы совершенно невыносим.

– Тогда я пойду?

– Идите, Спок, идите. В этом засранце уже два гипо со снотворным, а он по-прежнему изображает из себя вечный двигатель. Еще немного – и свалится от истощения.

– Я попрошу вас воздержаться от употребления обсценной лексики в адрес капитана, – сухо произнес Спок.

Маккой закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону двери:

– Иди уже, гоблин. Нотации будешь читать мне потом, когда все закончится.

Спок согласно наклонил голову. Около самой двери его нагнал окрик доктора:

– Спок! – В ответ на вопросительный взгляд старпома слегка смутившийся Маккой пояснил: — Будь с ним поласковее, что ли.

Оставив столь возмутительную просьбу без ответа, Спок отправился на поиски капитана.

 

Долго искать не пришлось. Джим Кирк обнаружился в собственной каюте: всклокоченный, с покрасневшими глазами, пытающийся удержать в руках чашку. На появление Спока он отреагировал довольно вяло:

– О, вот и ты… – и попытался отпить из чашки. Затея провалилась. Руки дрожали так сильно, что половина содержимого выплеснулась на пол. Джим поставил чашку обратно на стол и задумчиво почесал затылок. Огляделся вокруг в отчаянии. – Черт побери, – пробормотал он, – черт побери… Чаю мне, чаю… или рому… пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йохохо и бутылка чаю… или рому… черт побери, где же оно. Ага! – вдруг вскрикнул он, нырнув под стол, откуда вылез с торжествующим возгласом и полотенцем в руках. Перекинув найденное полотенце через шею, он обмотал его концы вокруг ладоней, вздохнул и попробовал снова. Выпрямил руку, схватил чашку и потянул за второй конец полотенца, подтягивая ее к себе.

Спок, с интересом наблюдавший за попытками напиться, не выдержал:

– Какая оригинальная идея, капитан!

Кирк вздрогнул и расплескал остатки чая.

– Черт возьми, – завопил он. – Спок! Я думал, ты галлюцинация!

Старпому понадобилось три с половиной секунды, чтобы снова обрести душевное равновесие.

– Уверяю вас, капитан, я не галлюцинация.

– Не знаю-не знаю, – задумчиво пробормотал всклокоченный Джим. – Все вы так говорите, а потом: “Ап!” – и исчезаете в голубой дымке.

– Я не исчезну, – твердо заявил Спок. – Я пришел вам помочь, капитан.

Джим поморщился.

– Спасибо, Спок, мне не нужна помощь. Только чай, и я снова готов быть капитаном.

– Боюсь, что доктор Маккой тверд в своем решении временно отстранить вас от несения службы.

– Ерунда, – бросил Джим, – с Боуном я как-нибудь договорюсь!

– Боюсь, капитан, это невозможно. Вы слишком долго не спали. После миссии на Денебе прошло трое суток, а вы так и не сомкнули глаз. Я не буду спрашивать, что именно сделали с вами в храме местного божества, но произошедшее не дает вам уснуть. Вы не реагируете даже на снотворное.

 

Кирк вскочил и заметался по каюте:

– Я не хочу спать, Спок. Я просто не хочу спать.

– Но вам придется, – решительности в голосе Спока хватило бы на весь «Энтерпрайз». Он перехватил мечущегося Джима, примерился и очень осторожно обнял.

От удивления Джим затих. Воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, Спок довел его до спальни, стянул золотую капитанскую фуфайку и ловкой подсечкой уронил прямо на кровать.

– Это нечестно, Спок, – обиженно проговорил Кирк и попытался встать. Спок придержал его за плечо, намекая на возможность нервного захвата, но Джим вертелся, не имея сил остановиться. – Я тут должен буду валяться, пока тебе достанется все самое интересное!

Спок задумался на мгновение.

– Если вы обещаете вести себя спокойно, я могу прилечь рядом, – наконец предложил он.

– О, да! Да! И еще раз да! – возликовал Кирк и, подскочив, стянул с себя сапоги, небрежно отбросив их куда-то в сторону. – Видишь, я готов.

Вообще, Спок не был религиозным, но сейчас был готов вознести молитву любому богу, который смог удержать Джима от дальнейшего раздевания, но вслух лишь произнес:

– Прекрасно, капитан.

– Ну, давай же, – Кирк похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. – Ложись.

Спок аккуратно сел рядом с Джимом, оперся спиной о спинку кровати и вытянул ноги. Кирк завертелся у него под мышкой, измученный бессонницей.

– Вы обещали вести себя спокойно, – напомнил ему Спок.

– Я не могу, – пожаловался Джим. – Я просто не могу. Там, в храме, мне показали будущее.

Спок задрал бровь.

– Будущее?

– Подвели к огромной чаше. Она была заполнена почти до краев и поверхность блестела, словно зеркало.

– И что же вы там увидели, капитан?

– Что я проснулся на «Энтерпрайз», а вокруг никого нет. Ни Боунза, ни Сулу, ни Чехова. Даже Кексика нет. А главное, нет тебя, Спок. Это очень страшно.

Спок, примерившись, аккуратно погладил Джима по голове. И он затих от такой неожиданной ласки.

– Я думаю, что вы надышались парами ртути, капитан, – тихо проговорил Спок.

– Что? – вскинулся было Кирк.

– Тс-с-с-с! Лежите спокойно, Джим, – удержал его Спок и принялся тихонько напевать. – Спи, мой малыш, засыпай.  
Я принесу тебе бабочку,  
Чтобы своими крыльями  
Она убаюкала тебя.  
Я принесу тебе цветок,  
Чтобы его лепестки  
Укрыли тебя.  
Спи, мой малыш, засыпай.  
Я принесу тебе солнце в ладони  
Чтобы оно согрело тебя  
И подарило хорошие сны.  
Спи, мой малыш, засыпай.  
Ты прекраснее всех  
На всем белом свете.

– Он действительно прекрасен. Особенно, когда спит, – раздался от двери тихий голос Маккоя. – Давно заснул?

– Только что, – сообщил Спок. – Я думаю, что наконец подействовали ваши гипо.

Доктор усмехнулся:

– Не думаю. Лучше спится, когда делишь постель с тем, кого любишь. Когда испытываешь полный покой, потому что чувствуешь рядом родного человека. Это делает сон целительным для души и тела. Говорю как врач.

Джим улыбнулся во сне и покрепче прижался к Споку, явно не собираясь отпускать его в ближайшее время.

– Все влюбленные улыбаются во сне, – совершенно безосновательно заявил доктор. – Я освободил вас обоих от службы на ближайшие сутки. По медицинским показаниям. Спасибо скажешь потом.

Спок подавил иррациональное чувство благодарности и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в солнечный сон капитана.


End file.
